


The Fires of Guilt

by Antoinette



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoinette/pseuds/Antoinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zagato's desparate prayer as High Priest of Cephiro, he would be willing to give his life to save BOTH Emeraude and Cephiro.</p>
<p>Obviously, this option was not open, the only solution is Emeraude dying at the hands of the Magic Knights, as the story goes. </p>
<p>No option left, despair overwhelmed the High Priest, and turned him into the anti villain of the series....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fires of Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> This is a description fo Zagato's thoughts and struggles about the forbidden love, a re-writing of 'Hellfire', the villain song of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. But with the interpretation that the 'fire' is the 'fire' of guilt.

Zagato:

Most mighty creator  
You know she is a flawless gem  
I am to her like dirt is to a cloud

Most mighty creator  
You know she is so much purer than  
This foolish, weak and despicable lout

Then tell me creator  
When I see her praying there  
Why her emerald eyes still scorch my soul?

 

I am with her,  
and behold her  
The light shining in her golden hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control

Like fire  
Amour's fire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning  
Desire  
Is turning me to sin  
It's ALL my fault

Mea culpa (Through my fault)

I'm to blame

Mea culpa (Through my fault)

It is this man  
This seducer who kindled this flame

Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)

It's ALL my fault

Mea culpa (Through my fault)

Its not in her plan

Mea culpa (Through my fault)

I can't comprehend why's love so much  
Stronger than a man?

Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)

Protect her, Creator  
Don't let this serpent cast his spell  
Don't let his venom sear her flesh and bone  
Destroy this seducer  
And let me take the fires of hell  
Please let your wrath be mine and mine alone  
Amour's fire  
Dark fire  
No way my soul could turn  
Spare her and Cephiro from the pyre  
Let it be mine and let me burn!

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

Please spare her and set her free

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

Please spare my country

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

Please let all penalty fall on me  
and let me burn!


End file.
